(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel for internal combustion engines formed by mixing alcohol with saponified fatty material, which solution can be used as a fuel by itself or in combination with gasoline. The use of the products of this invention will greatly reduce the need for gasoline to run the automobiles and other internal combustion machines in our country.
(2) Desription of the Prior Art
Methods of mixing alcohol with different oils, gas - oil, and some solvents for use as fuels or fuel additives are known, specifically as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,420,622; 1,469,148; 2,646,348; 4,036,604; and 4,177,768. However, none of the formulations disclosed are based on saponified fatty material as an additive.